


Old Friends

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Purgatory, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Purgatory, jealous Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After the events of 12x23 Castiel finds himself in the last place he expected for an afterlife. He also encounters some familiar faces.





	Old Friends

“How they hangin’, Clarence?”

 

Castiel opened his eyes. “Meg?”

 

“Aww, you  _ do _ remember. How sweet.”

 

He looked around, blinking at the starkness. “Is this...am I in Purgatory?” He grasped his chest where he had been mortally wounded. “I shouldn't be here.”

 

Meg grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into some thicket when they heard a snarl. The next sound was squishy, then a couple thuds. Castiel looked out.

 

“That you, Hot Wings? I thought I heard you got out. Small world ain’t it,  _ chere _ ?”

 

“Benny? I...I don’t understand. I died. I should be...in the Empty.” His voice cracked at the last word. He was supposed to be beyond Dean’s reach when he died.

 

“That’s because the universe doesn’t quite know what to do with you, Feathers.” The familiar voice of an old...friend? “You see, you are a nephilim of sorts. You died with grace but you also have a soul. Oh don’t look so surprised, darling. You had to feel it in there. You practically reek of it.”

 

Meg stood protectively between Castiel and Crowley. “Back off,” she snarled. But Castiel shook his head. Crowley continued.

 

“Your soul can’t go to hell because of your grace. Your grace is forbidden from heaven. Therefore, you wound up here. Not a decent drink in sight and running from feral beasties. Karmic hell for yours truly.”

 

“How did you and Meg get here?”

 

“Sacrifice,” they answered at the same time.

 

“Your lovestruck demoness gave her life to protect you. I gave mine to trap Lucifer in the Netherworld.” Crowley volunteered.

 

Benny clapped a hand in his shoulder. “Lot to take in, brother. But how ‘bout we keep walkin’ while we have ourselves a parlay?”

 

The small, reluctant party went further into the woods. Benny and Meg were armed. They were survivors. But so was Castiel.

 

“There’s no portal this time, is there?” Castiel asked sullenly. There were no humans in Purgatory. No true humans.

 

“That’s up to you, Castiel. You were cursed with that flashy human soul when you killed Billie.” Crowley always seemed to be a fountain of information. “We all know the wings are gone. Give up your sliver of grace and this place spits you out like a human.”

 

Meg scoffed. “And then what? Soul moves straight upstairs, not back in his meat suit, you ass. Eternal torment from the dicks who kicked him out or kicked into the Pit to be a demonic plaything? He gets boned no matter what!”

 

Now Benny offered a hearty belly laugh. “Darlin’, you are wasting your time on Hot Wings there. Old Dean-o will tear himself a hole into Purgatory for his beloved angel.”

 

Meg glared at him. “You know something I don’t,  _ True Blood _ ?”

 

“Oh! I do! Castiel declared his love to one Dean Winchester not too long ago. Touching... _ sickening _ ...but they had a moment. Sorry, Meg my dear. He’s just not that into you.” Crowley cackled. 

 

Castiel looked taken aback. He wasn’t aware Crowley knew about that. He gave Meg a meek and apologetic glance. She growled at Crowley and stormed off. “Meg...wait!” He chased after her.

 

Benny leaned back against a tree. “The star-crossed lovers made a go of it. I swear that boy Dean was so lost on his angel...damn near killed him to leave him behind in this place.”

 

Crowley sidled up to the lumbering vampire. “I can’t imagine the hell Dean is experiencing right now. Bloody fool would get piss drunk and lament his missed opportunities.”

 

“Oh he didn’t miss that many, if all the huffin’ and puffin’ I heard at night was any indication.” Benny smiled. 

 

“Oh sex? Well  _ that _ they had figured out. Just not the fluff, the daily humdrum of marital bliss. Perhaps after this resurrection they’ll do it proper.”

 

***

 

“I thought you were done with him!” Meg yelled when Castiel confronted her. “I thought we had something.”

 

“Meg...I was... _ am _ ...very fond of you. I am truly grateful for your friendship and sacrifice. But I love Dean. I always have.”

 

Meg sniffled to hold back her emotions. “Yeah? Does he love you back or do you just let him use you?”

 

“He does. He just doesn't say it. He gave me a mixtape.”

 

“Wow. Actually for Dean that’s kind of heavy. Guess he does have more layers under all the flannel and army surplus.”

 

Castiel pulled Meg in for a chaste hug. She gently kissed his cheek when they parted. They took another moment for her to compose herself before rejoining Benny and Crowley.

  
“Well boys...looks like we gotta get Dorothy back to Kansas.”


End file.
